


good game

by wilfre



Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 01:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15131738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilfre/pseuds/wilfre
Summary: learning the hard way that you should listen to and cooperate with your team.





	good game

"Tonight," the Godfather announced, "we attack Martha Corey."  
  
The Mafioso nodded solemly. He was never hesitant to comply with the Godfather's orders. However, not all members were on the same page —  
  
"Are you out of your mind?" the Consigliere hissed, slamming his hands down on the table. "Martha is a Veteran, remember?!"  
  
His team merely glanced at him for a moment, the Consort boredly blowing a bubble of gum.  
  
"Uh, _hello?!_ Are you guys even — Did you hear what I just said? You could get yourselves killed!" The Consigliere stamped his foot in frustration, hoping his team would pay attention to him.  
  
"No ifs, no buts, no coconuts," the Godfather dictated. "Go on, Mafioso. Show 'em what you got."  
  
"Yes, sir." The Mafioso slipped a gun into his jacket before he hustled out into the night.  
  
"Ugh. Whatever," the Consigliere groaned. "I'll investigate Thomas tonight. Bye." He, too, ventured out into their town.  
  
"I'll stay in tonight," the Consort decided, loudly chewing her gum and writing her Last Will. With that, the night was settled for the Mafia and would soon come to a close.  
  
—  
  
The Jailor jerked awake as soon as he heard roosters crowing, nearly falling out of his chair.  
  
"Mornin' already?!" he exclaimed, hurrying to unhook his keys from his belt.  
  
"About time," the Executioner remarked, arms crossed as the Jailor unlocked his cell.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that. You can be on your way now, Sheriff."  
  
The Executioner smirked as he stood up and strolled out of his cell. "No problem."  
  
The two townies walked out into the town square (or circle, rather). The Jailor's heart sank as he spotted a body lying across the cobblestone, while the Executioner's heart jumped — could it be his target?  
  
The other townies looked uneasy as they arrived in their usual positions. They all shared a knowing glance. Someone had to do it, right?  
  
The Investigator sighed before making his way over to the body. He kneeled down beside it, almost cringing as he fished through the corpse's pockets before finding what he was looking for.  
  
"Hitlist," he recited. "Night one, Betty Parris. Night two, Cotton Mather. Night three, Martha Corey." A few townies glanced at Martha, who was still standing on day four, but most were directing their attention at the Investigator and the body.  
  
The Investigator reluctantly flipped the body on its back, frowning as he saw the bullet holes through their chest. For a moment, he saw a glint, and he curiously reached into the person's jacket to find the source.  
  
The town gasped at what was pulled out.  
  
"A gun!" The Investigator announced.  
  
"A gun! A gun!" The town chorused, and murmured to themselves.  
  
"Why would they have a gun?"  
  
"One less evildoer, I suppose."  
  
"Who were they?"  
  
"Who killed them?"  
  
Eventually, the town quieted down.  
  
"A Mafioso," the Investigator muttered. "He must've been a Mafioso killed by a Veteran. Which means.."  
  
The town turned to Martha once again. She was the last to be visited by the supposed Mafioso, yet he was shot down and she was left alive. With all eyes on her, Martha Corey smirked.  
  
"lol gg ez"

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this last december n never really posted it anywhere until today  
> gg no re


End file.
